(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a writing analytic apparatus which analyzes an image contained in a writing, and a writing analytic program.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Writing analytic techniques have conventionally existed as those concerning translation or voice conversion of texts.
For example, in automatic language translation, there has been proposed, e.g., a system which performs writing analysis of writings in an original language, gives morphologic, syntactic and semantic characteristics corresponding to them, transfers analyzed writings into an intermediate language and then integrates them, represents it in an artificial international language having all of morphologic, syntactic and semantic characteristics of a language to be translated, transfers it into an intermediate language having all of structural characteristics of a target language, and then converts it into writings represented by concrete words in the target language (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-325080). In writing analysis of this system, analysis of writings taking notice of writing structures is performed in order to enable representation of writings in a different language.
Further, in voice conversion of texts, there has been also proposed, e.g., an apparatus which can divide an inputted writing into words and correctly add reading and accents to them (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-36905).